Master Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Dr. Twiddley Fairchild Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Illyria * X-23 (Robot) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Bus Explosions | Synopsis2 = In Carterville, gangsters working for “Mr. H” (the current big crime boss, now that Jeff Marlowe is out of the picture) are planting bombs in the tailpipes of the city’s busses, wreaking havoc on the city’s transportation system, as part of his big and evil scheme for taking over the entire town. Wealthy playboy turned society reporter Ken Wyman is assigned to get to the bottom of this story; he proceeds directly to the Bus Terminal and right away catches a creep planting a bomb on a bus, chases him, catches him, and beats a confession out of him. The perp spills what he knows about a planned raid on the bus terminal, at midnight, and that “Mr. H” is behind it, and that the city’s subway system will be targeted after that. Wyman lets the thug go free, because the police would only get in his way. That night, Ken puts on his tuxedo, short opera cape, domino mask, and top hat, and he and his unmasked assistant Pat Gleason return to the bus terminal in the Speed Ghost. Very soon Mr. H shows up, with four henchmen. Working by lantern light, they break into the terminal and start planting dynamite bombs, all connected to a single fuse, then light it. The Devil’s Dagger severs the fuse with a thrown dagger, and there’s a melee. During the fight, Dagger calls Pat “Pat,” and Pat calls the Dagger “Mr. Ken,” twice, right in front of the bad guys, many of whom are still conscious at the time. The lantern gets broken and a fire starts, right next to one of the dynamite bundles, but the Devil’s Dagger yanks off his cape and smothers the fire. While that happens, the bad guys get away, and the cops arrive, but Ken and Pat make good their escape. The next day's paper carries a story about the break-in, and editor Burton wonders who the Devil's Dagger could be. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Pat Gleason Adversaries: * Mister H ** four thugs Other Characters: * Burton, City Editor of the Carterville Daily Blade, Ken Wyman’s boss Locations: * Carterville Items: * Vehicles: * Speed Ghost | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle3 = The Lifters | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Lifters Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Ralph Carlson | Inker7_1 = Ralph Carlson | StoryTitle7 = The Menace of Blackie Moore | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshall Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Kin Platt | Inker6_1 = Kin Platt | StoryTitle6 = The Return of Hook Harrigan | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hook Harrigan * Seena Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Rocket-Tank of Gold | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * King Leon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Mystery At Manor Hotel | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Mac Raboy | Inker8_1 = Mac Raboy | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Devil's Dagger and his maskless assistant Pat are both quite careless about calling one another by their real names during a fight with Mr. H and his gangsters. | Trivia = * The Speed Ghost’s license plate is “71-19”. Nobody including the narrator actually refers to the Devil's Dagger's convertible roadster by name in this story. | Recommended = | Links = }}